The present disclosure relates to an image pickup unit performing photoelectric conversion, a method of driving the image pickup unit, and an image pickup display system including the image pickup unit.
There have been traditionally proposed various types of image pickup units including pixels (image pickup pixels) that each incorporate a photoelectric conversion element. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-135561 discloses a so-called optical touch panel and a radiographic image pickup unit as an example of such an image pickup unit including the photoelectric conversion element. In general, such an image pickup unit captures an image through scanning pixels, for example, at every line as with a display unit such as a liquid crystal display unit. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-296129 discloses a pixel drive circuit for a display unit, which generates a gate pulse for driving each pixel line.